The Flower
by Chessa LaBelle
Summary: Neji,Naruto,Lee, and TenTen journey to the Village of Blossoms in search of a rare flower. Without knowing it, a tea that Neji and TenTen drink has a flower in it that stimulates the hormones... NejiXTenten Mature content. But also an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flower**

Naruto, Neji, TenTen, and Lee had been given a mission by Lady Tsunade to visit the Village of Blossoms. Their mission was to do research on a potentially helpful flower for a medical break through for their Hokage. The squad had traveled four days and nights and on the fifth day they finally saw the entrance to the Village of Blossoms. The gate was laden with cherry blossoms and baby's breath. As the team approached, a messenger clothed in green grass looking attire appeared in the entrance way.

"Hold! Stop where you are passengers. What is your business with the Village of Blossoms?"

Neji spoke, "We are here from the Village Hidden in the Leafs. We have been sent by our Fifth Hokage to find a rare flower. If it is alright, we would like to board here for a few days."

"Yes. Alright, this way." The messenger led them through the gate and into the village.

"Wow, how pretty!" said TenTen. "Look at all the flowers. It kind of reminds me of the Leaf."

"Yes, it is beautiful." agreed Lee.

"I wonder if they have any hot springs here." asked Naruto to himself.

"Yes we do." answered the messenger.

"Really!" yelled Naruto. "Can we have a place to stay with one?"

"Of course." Said the messenger, and he led them passed shop after shop filled with all sorts of flowers.

Soon they were at an Inn and unpacked.

"Alright, where do we start?" asked Neji.

"We can rest, and enjoy the rest of the day in the hot springs! Then tomorrow we can look for the flower Lady Tsunade sent us here for." suggested TenTen.

"I completely agree." gestured Lee. "We need to rest up."

"That's what I just said Lee." Interjected TenTen.

"Fine." Neji had no objections.

All the boys got into the springs first, Naruto leaping in hardly taking his underwear off. Lee went running in, and Neji, calm and collected, walked in slowly. There were a few others in as well; Neji could determine that one of them was from the Village of Blossoms by the type of chakra he was admitting. But he leaned back against the rock wall and eased into a light doze. Suddenly, Naruto came splashing over to Neji yelling something about naked girls in the next hot spring.

"Neji, you have to come and see this!"

"Oh grow up Naruto. Try and contain yourself." Neji moved from his spot to the other side of the spring. The steam was immense, but he could tell that the boy whose chakra was from the village they were in, was near. He saw him by a large rock, his eyes were closed. Neji moved over next to him.

"Excuse me, but you're from around here aren't you." Neji asked.

The boy opened his eyes. They were a deep maroon, his hair was dark blue and his skin was very tanned; much darker than Neji's.

"Yes and what of it?" The boy didn't move an inch.

"If you don't mind me asking, there is a certain flower that I and my team are looking for. It has certain healing abilities for chakra. Have you heard of it?" Neji placed himself on an opposite rock. The boy fidgeted lightly.

"There are lots of flowers here with healing abilities. But there's only one that heals chakra. It's called the Natsui Flower. If you boil it down into syrup and mix it with foods you eat, it can help cure chakra informalities. But it's rare. It only blooms here every five years."

"Only every five years? How many years has it been since the last time it bloomed?" Neji asked.

The boy played with his lip. "Five years ago."

"Then this is the year." Neji became excited but still content. "Can you tell me where they blossom?"

"That depends. We aren't supposed to tell outsiders secrets of the Village. I'll think about it."

"But don't you people trade with other villages?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but not all of our plants make that list." The boy moved from his spot on the rock and began making his way out of the water.

"Wait, may I ask your name?" Neji said.

"Noda. Noda Kisuske." The boy made his way out of the springs.

"Hey Naruto, Lee, come over here." Neji yelled at his companions. The two boys were staring through a peep whole at the ladies bath next door. "NARUTO, LEE!"

"YAH, we're coming!" Naruto yelled, as they made their way over to Neji.

"Listen, I've just learned some information about the flower we are looking for." Neji explained to them.

"Really, how?" Lee asked.

"The boy that just got out of the bath over there, his name is Noda." Neji pointed to the dark-skinned boy and both Naruto and Lee glanced over. "He said what we are looking for is the Natsui Flower. And that this is the year they bloom. But he wouldn't tell me where to find it."

"Well, at least we have a lead." Naruto said.

Neji nodded in agreement. The three of them eventually made there way back into the Inn where they met up with TenTen and filled her in on the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat down for dinner at the Inn's restaurant later that night

**There's Something in the Tea**

They all sat down for dinner at the Inn's restaurant later that night.

"So we know the flowers name, and that there's a good possibility that we can get it. But we don't know where to find it." Tenten pointed out to them.

"Yes, but I'm confident that there is someone in this village that can tell us more about it." Neji crossed his hands in front of his mouth and rested his chin there. An older woman approached them to take their order.

"May I get you youngins something to drink?" She asked them sweetly.

"Yes, I've been looking at this tea here with the…Tanesagi Flower. I'd like a cup of that please." Tenten smiled at the woman.

"Yes my dear, and for the rest of you?"

Naruto and Lee both got green tea.

"Yes, I'd like to try what Tenten is having." Neji said.

"Well then I'll just bring out a pot then." The old woman turned and went into the kitchen. Shortly she came back out with their drinks and took their orders.

The four of them ate and Tenten and Neji finished off their pot of tea. That night Naruto and Lee bunked together in one room as Neji and Tenten had rooms to themselves. Neji was half a sleep; he had a strange sensation running up and down his entire body. It was warm and fuzzy, almost like he needed to get up and move. He faintly heard his door slide pen and close. He could hear foot steps walking over to him.

Slowly, Neji opened his eyes and sensed someone kneel down next to him. He saw Tenten staring at him with a concerned look; she was on her knees and leaning over him.

"Tenten? What is it, is there something wrong?" Neji asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"No, but do you feel strange after drinking that tea tonight?" She left her arms on either side of his slim body; they were face to face, their noses almost touching.

"What exactly are you feeling?" He asked her. His eyes wondered between both of hers quickly; he studied them with appreciation that he had never had before.

"I feel like I need to do something." She said slowly. Tenten eased closer to Neji's face. They both blushed bright red.

"Yah, I feel like that too." Neji took a huge gulp.

Tenten slid her hand over Neji's and leaned in for a kiss. She placed her soft lips on his; Neji stared stunned at the girl. Tenten pulled back to look at him, and smiled softly. Neji returned her smile with one of his own and pulled her down on top of him. They engaged in a lustful kiss; their tongues pushing in and out of each other's mouths forcefully. Their hormones were raging so much that it didn't take them long to undress and entangle themselves in each other's bodies. Tenten wrapped her legs around Neji as he prepared to enter. For the next hour, Neji and Tenten were immersed in ecstasy as they finally reached the height of their drugged emotions.

Finally they rolled over, exhausted and sweating.

"That was amazing Tenten." Neji said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know." Tenten moved closer to Neji and snuggled up to him. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes." Neji embraced her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

That next morning Neji woke up to Naruto yelling from outside the room.

"Hey Neji, wake up, have you seen Tenten?"

Neji tried to shake of his sleep by answering himself that he had no idea where Tenten was. Then we felt something stirring next to him on the floor. OH NO! He had remembered, but he thought that it could only be a dream. He was afraid to open his eyes. He heard her moan beside him.

"What? Where am I?" She asked herself. And looking down to discover herself naked she blushed scarlet and froze where she was. "N…Neji!" She screamed out loud. And turning to catch his stunned pale face, they both rushed to find their clothes before either Naruto or Lee had a chance to investigate the commotion.

Naruto swung open the wooden door to Neji's bedroom to find him and Tenten sitting peacefully sipping their breakfast tea.

"Oh, there you are Tenten." Laughed Naruto, and both and Lee entered and joined them for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Naruto and Lee joined Tenten and Neji for some rather, _normal_, tea. They ate some rice balls and got ready to go explore the Village of Blossoms for the rare Natsui Flower.

"I suggest we start by going into some of the flower shops and ask if they know anything about the flower." Pointed out Neji; as they walked down a dirt road, that appeared to be the main route of transportation in the Village. "Ask anyone you see who might look like they know about herbology.

"Herba-what?" chimed Naruto, scratching the side of his head.

"Never mind Naruto, you wouldn't understand."

Naruto and Lee stepped off into a brightly lit floral shop while Neji and Tenten continued down the road.

"Neji," Tenten started. "Do you remember anything from last…?"

"Let's not worry about what happened. Whatever was in that tea you ordered had to have been the cause."

"Right," Tenten nodded lightly as they stepped into a musty old shop that looked to belong to an apothecary.

The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with shelves of dried leaves, flowers, fruits, and herbs. The shop was dimly lit and no one was around to greet them. Neji wondered over to the far wall and trailed his finger over one of the shelves, bringing up dust motes and scattering dust bunnies.

"What kind of medicine shop is this if no is around to keep up business?" Neji questioned.

"The only one of its kind," Came a rusty voice from behind them.

Turning around, they saw an old man in an apron, his hair a dull blue and his skin wrinkled with age.

"Are you the owner to this shop?" asked Neji.

The old man looked Neji up and down then knocked the side of his head with his fist. "Duh youngin. Why else would I be here. When I could be relaxing in the hot springs instead of hoping someone will come buy my herbs." The old man turned around and swiped his finger through the dust on the shelves. "Starting to get dusty I see."

Tenten frowned, then said, "Sir, we were wondering if you might know," but Neji put his hand in front of her, silencing her.

"What do you sell anything in particular?"

The old man eyed Neji for a moment then walked over to a work station. "I have everything from herbs to vegetables to teas to tree bark. I even sell seeds, soil, leaves, rocks, and nectar." He grabbed a bundle of dried dark green leaves and began chopping them into fine pieces.

"Why in the world would people need rocks?" asked Tenten, probing at a mixture of clear iridescent rocks in a container.

"Rocks have healing abilities higher than even dried fruits or vegetables, and stop getting your imprint all over my quartz!"

Tenten quickly withdrew her hand away from the quartz and went to stand by Neji.

"You two are not from around here I can tell. And even more interesting I can see that you had an experience with some alluring tea recently." Continued the old man.

Neji and Tenten both blushed and turned away from one another. "How could you possibly know that?" asked Neji, not meeting the old man's eyes.

"Because, the Tanesagi Flower, once steeped into tea and drank; gives the person, or persons, a certain glow to them. Plus, their will be a natural gravitational pull between those who drink the tea at the same time."

Tenten and Neji realized how close they had drifted towards each other, and quickly moved apart.

"Did I mention it's the more popular drink of the Village?" He chuckled.

"No, you failed to mention that." Neji said. "What type of flowers do you sell any way?"

"All kinds," The old man finished chopping and put the product into a large bag and sealed it closed. "What are you looking for boy?" He raised his head to meet Neji's eyes.

After hesitating for a moment, Neji said, "It is a rare flower; I hear it only blooms once every five years in this village and in this village only."

"Why would you be looking for such a thing?" The old man asked, handing Neji the bag of chopped herbs.

"What is this for?"

"Maybe if I give you something for free and it works you'll come back and buy something."

"I have an even better idea," interjected Tenten. "If you help us with what we are looking for, we would be more than glad to buy some of your…stuff."

The old man's mouth twitched and he let out a long sigh. "That flower you are looking for is the Village's most prized blossom. We celebrate its bloom with a huge festival every five years to insure good luck, good health, and to wish our Ninja well. There are not many flowers that bloom. Only ten at most ever seed and we are lucky to have that many to sprout and bloom. So you see youngins, we have none to spare you."

"But," began Tenten. However, Neji stopped her again.

"I see, so there is no possible way to negotiate the matter?"

"I'm afraid not, you'll have to take it up with the Hokage if you think you still want to try." The old man grabbed a broom and began sweeping, but did not say anything else.

Neji and Tenten left with their bag of chopped leaves, spirits blackened.

"What are we going to do now? Lady Hokage is expecting us to come back with the flower." Tenten said, frowning at her bag. "And I really don't think this is what she meant." She held it up to Neji's face.

"We will just have to visit their Hokage then, that is all there is to it." Neji took the bag from Tenten and opened it. "By god, what _is_ this?" The smell was pungent and reeked of garlic. Tenten wrinkled her nose at him. "No, you're definitely right; the Lady Hokage would banish us if we came back with _only_ this."

***

Neji and Tenten stepped up to a multistory building that was completely covered in flowers. Only the windows and doors, and a few balconies were left untouched by the enormous bouquet. There were no guards positioned on the outside; so, the two entered the building.

Inside sat a small desk with a pretty girl behind it. She wore a bright green tunic and sprouted pink hair.

"May I help," she paused, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, you must be the Leaf Ninja the Hokage has been expecting. Right this way." She led them up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway, up three more flights of stairs, and then stopped in front of an oaken door. "The Hokage has heard great things about the Leaf Village. So when she realized you were coming, she was so excited."

"She?" Questioned Neji.

"Yes of course," the girl laughed. She opened the heavy door and ushered them inside.

Sitting on a large round cushion was a beautiful young woman dressed in a fine cherry blossom kimono. Her skin was a soft ivory, and her long crimson hair lay sprawled all around her on the floor. She sat weaving a loom in front of her.

"Please sit," she said in a soft lovely voice. "My Shaman informed me of your coming. I have been expecting you since yesterday." She smiled.

"Our apologies My Lady, we wanted to rest and regain our strength from the journey." Replied Neji, as he and Tenten sat down on two perfectly placed pillows next to the Hokage.

"No need for apologies," she stood and walked over to a chestnut cabinet. "My name is Willow. I am the youngest to ever reach the title of Hokage in my Village." The Lady Hokage made her way back to them and offered them some tea. "But if you don't mind my questioning; the Shaman said that there would be four of you?"

"Oh," laughed Neji lightly. "They are off taking in the scenery."

"Of course," she poured them cups of tea and sat gingerly down. "However, all fun must come to an end sooner or later."

Neji and Tenten eyed The Lady carefully and waited for her next words.

"I understand that your Hokage is also a female." She said, brightening up. "And because I need the most support I can get and ally myself with as many Villages as possible," she set her tea down. "I am willing to share the knowledge of my village if you promise to only use what I give you to the advantage of your people." She stood again and walked over to another cabinet. Turning around, she held a tiny flower in the palms of her hands.

"Is that," asked Tenten rising slightly from her seat. But Neji lightly rested his hand over hers, sending a flash of heat through her body.

"It is indeed, this is the rare Natsui Flower that you have come for." The flower was pink, purple, blue, and shimmery all over. And its petals reminded Tenten of a rose's. "Although I will let you have this," she paused. "Be aware that only four flowers bloomed this year. We try our best to save the seeds and replant them. But I am afraid this beautiful flower is seeing its end." She placed the flower into an odd container with protection Jutsu on it, and handed it to Tenten.

"Our Hokage's goal is to learn from it and create medicine," began Neji. "If possible, we might be able to plant it and grow some in the Leaf Village."

The Lady Hokage smiled warmly.

"You two seem to have a natural attraction to one another." She said, smiling sweetly. Noticing the way Neji and Tenten were sitting together.

"Oh no, we had a narcotic tea last night that," Tenten ranted. But Neji took Tenten's hand and twined his fingers through hers. She blushed brightly.

"We've been told," smiled Neji, squeezing Tenten's hand. "You don't know how much we appreciate this My Lady. If there is anything we can do for you just name it and it's yours."

They all stood and said their good byes. The girl with the pink hair led them back down stairs and wished them well.

***

Back at the Inn, Neji and Tenten put the rare flower in a very secret, very safe place; then went to the café to wait for Naruto and Lee. They sat down at the same table they had been at the previous night, and when the old lady came to take their order, Neji spoke first.

"Yes, we will have the same thing as before."

Tenten eyed him with large, curious eyes, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought we deserved something to relax with." Was all that he said.

The waitress brought their tea, and both could not wait to take a sip of the luscious drink. As soon as the warmth was down Tenten's throat, she meet Neji's eyes with hers. And as if reading her mind, Neji laid money on the table, picked up the pot of tea, and led both of them to his room.

Tenten ripped of her clothes as Neji did the same, and the both of them engaged in one another. Neji was everywhere, touching everything. Tenten entwined her fingers through his long soft hair as he pushed them to the floor. His body pressed her firmly to the floor mattress; their hips circling and pulsing with need.

Neji grabbed either side of her face with his hands and broke them for air, trailing his lips along her lower jaw. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He breathed into her neck.

"No, not really," Tenten let out. Her hands ventured to his waist. She could feel him pressing, wanting inside of her. So, letting him take control, she finally felt what it was like to have the boy she loved inside of her.

Their hips moved together, and at times in patterns. She wondered if this was really the tea's affect after all. After what seemed liked hours and many, many heights of pleasure, they fell over, heaving, sweating, and completely out of energy.

"Neji," Tenten began. "What if we don't need that tea?"

He rolled over and pulled her close to him. "I don't think we ever did." He answered, trailing a line of kisses down her cheek. And she smiled.

That next morning, Naruto and Lee came into the café weary eyed.

"Well don't you two look rested?!" Yawned Naruto, he and Lee sat down at the table with their two companions. "We looked everywhere for the flower, asked everyone about the flower, and then searched every place for you two!"

"Well, for your information Naruto, we all ready have the flower in our procession." Neji took a sip of his _favorite_ tea.

"What! How? Where?" Stammered Naruto and Lee.

"All it takes are knowing the right people," said Tenten coyly. She too took a sip of tea.

"Yah sure, whatever," Huffed Naruto. "So when do we head back?"

"In the morning, I say we rest for one more day and enjoy the hot springs," answered Neji.

"Hey, that's fine by me. That means we get another chance to steal a peek at the ladies!"

"Ah, Naruto!" yelled Tenten, throwing her cup of tea and hitting him straight in the face. They all laughed.


End file.
